You're My Special Someone
by MewSara100
Summary: For Valentine's Day, Pudding gives Tart chocolate. Bu t... What does he do to even the score? A story of innocent love for this wonderful Valentine's Day! RxR! God Bless!


**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYBODY!!!!!!! **

**This is a Tart and Pudding Fanfiction specifically FOR Valentine's Day!**

**Before or after you read this fic, go send a PM to Kitterfly, thanking her for this idea.**

**She and I talk on facebook all the time, and so I asked her what a good Valentine's Day fic would be, and she said a Tart and Pudding one would be cute. She came up with the candy idea and everything, but I added some tweaks, for my own little flair!**

"Taru-Taru~!" was Pudding's eager call as she dashed into the empty park, in search of the boy she knew would be waiting there.

"Gah! She found me again!" he muttered bitterly, uncoiling himself from the branches of the tree he'd been hiding on.

"Taru-Taru, I found you!" she called out joyously, leaping up towards the boy, who'd gotten stuck on the branch above him.

"What do you want, Pudding?!" he growled in defeat, reluctantly allowing the girl to unravel him from the branch.

"I just came to tell you happy Valentine's Day, Taruto!" she proclaimed happily, finally untangling him, yet not letting him go.

"Valentine's- Huh?!" having never heard of such a day, he was thoroughly confused, his body unmoving as he pondered this.

"Yeah, it's the day where people can say 'I love you'! That and they give one another candy! It's supposed to taste really great, the Valentine's Day candies, especially if they come from your special someone!" she explained sweetly, a pleasant smile crossing her features as her hands moved before her.

"Oh…" she'd got him at 'candy' and confused him at 'special someone'. Did that mean that, if Pudding gave him candies today, they'd taste even better than what she usually gives him?!

At this he swiftly reprimanded his thoughts, arguing that Pudding was simply 'interesting' and not at all his 'special someone'.

"Taruto, do you have a special someone?!" she questioned curiously, scooting closer.

"N-no, of course I don't, Pudding! Why would I think any human's special?!" he shot back in false irritation, tossing her a glare before turning away from her.

"Well, Taru-Taru is my 'Special Someone'! So, I made you some candy!" she giggled innocently, placing the neatly wrapped red box on his lap before pecking him on his temple. "Go ahead, open it, Taru-Taru!" she urged eagerly, literally bouncing with excitement.

"Oh… Um, yeah, sure… Thanks, Pudding." He muttered uneasily, slipping the cloudy pink ribbon away from the heart shaped box, opening the lid cautiously.

"Do you like them?" was her next question as she sat beside him, taking great pride and joy in the overwhelmed expression on his face.

"You…made these, Pudding?" he managed to squeak out, his toes beginning to feel numb.

"Yeah, so try one!" she insisted happily, motioning to all the sweet little goodies she'd spent the night preparing.

Milk chocolate hearts, stuffed with peanut butter fudge, others in the form of small cupids, with a sweet caramel filling. Beside all of this sat a lonely little bag, pink in color, with sweet orange little hearts dotting it, tied securely with a matching orange ribbon.

"What's this, Pudding?" pointing meekly at the mystery bag, he couldn't tell by the shape what it was.

"Open it up and see for yourself, silly!" she cooed, swinging her legs eagerly back and forth, the light breeze gently blowing about her silky golden hair, a strange twinkle in her eyes.

Her attire was the usual, consisting of her light orange short pants, matching Chinese style orange short sleeve shirt and a pair of dark brown loafers, minus the tiny red heart pin that she'd tacked to the collar.

"Here goes nothing then…" gulping back the invisible lump in his throat, Tart steadied his shaking hands, his tiny fingers working nimbly to untie the parcel.

"Those were the only things I didn't make! I did search all around for the best ones though!" she stated proudly, noting his shocked expression.

"Thanks…Pudding." Was all he could say as he held the open bag of candy drops in both hands. "It's a great gift, Pudding, but I didn't get you anything…" his words coming out choked and uneven, his breathing unsteady, he truly thought he might cry.

"Oh, don't worry, Taru-Taru!" she giggled happily, wrapping her tiny arms around his shoulders as he blushed. "You're my 'Special Someone', so it doesn't matter!"

"Thanks…" glancing over at the nearby clock tower, he gasped. Was it really that late?! He needed to get heading back to the ship, before Pai sent Kish to look for him.

"You have to go, so go." She whispered calmly, noticing his gaze at the clock. "I had a great time today, Taru-Taru."

Leaping from the top of the branch, cart wheeling expertly into the air, before landing perfectly on her feet, she grinned back up at him before waving her goodbye and heading home.

Soon after, he too disappeared, heading back to the base.

…

It'd been hours since they'd been up in that tree, and now Pudding had finished feeding her siblings, she herself eating only a small amount.

'Taru-Taru… You looked so cute when you saw my present to you. Enjoy." She muttered, staring blankly out the window, into the night.

However, she had soon found herself drawn back to her previous task of drying the dishes, unaware of the presence floating just above the house.

'I hope she likes it…' he thought to himself, gently clutching the light orange envelope, as well as the bright yellow heart box close to his chest, gulping nervously.

"Here goes nothing then!" all that time he'd held his breath without realizing it, only gasping in the needed oxygen when it was needed.

"It's so quiet tonight…" was Pudding's tiny voice as she sat down wearily at her desk, not really working on anything in particular.

She was, once again, pulled from her thoughts, only to catch the faint shuffling sound at her window.

Though, as she turned and glanced over at it, nothing but an odd yellow box and tiny orange envelope remained.

"Taru-Taru?" she whispered, receiving no reply. "Silly, he must've had to get going in a hurry…"

Standing from where she'd once sat at the desk, she strode over to the windowsill, plucking up the gifts that had been placed there.

The first thing she'd done as she took her seat was to open the letter. This she did with great care, not wishing to rip up the envelope.

'_To Pudding,_

_Sorry I couldn't stick around to tell you myself, but I figured I would repay your kindness._

_Pudding, you're my special someone, so I spent all my free time making you this. I just hope you like it!_

_Yours forever, Tart!'_

"Oh, Taru-Taru made me a present?!" quickly she set down the letter on the table, scooping up the fairly large yellow box beside it.

Sitting down now, she lifted the lid slowly, a pleasant smile across her lips, her cheeks blushing lightly.

There, in the middle of the box, surrounded by orange tissue paper, was a handmade stuffed monkey, a heart stitched onto the chest. The words 'I Luv U.' stitched below that.

"Love you too, Taru-Taru!" she giggled, hugging the tiny monkey close to her chest.

…

"So, Taruto, how'd she like the monkey?" Kish asked bluntly, upon seeing Tart reappear inside the base.

"She loved it!" he replied easily, turning to Kish. "But, I wonder how the old hag would take it if I told her you sow and stitch. I'll show her the monkey, as proof." He warned, amused at the way Kish shot up straight, ears pirked.

"You wouldn't!" he argued back, eyes narrowed.

"Are you so sure, Kish." He grinned, retreating to his room.

"How much money do you want?" he groaned, plucking up his wallet, sifting through angrily.

"Fifty."

"Take it." He growled in defeat, tossing the fifty to Tart before he went back to his previous task.

"Oh, and Kish…"

"What, midget?"

"Nice stuffed bear you're making."

"Damn it, it's a kitty!"

"Coulda fooled me."

"Get lost."

"Make me."

"Taruto."

"I'm going."

**Again, happy Valentine's Day everybody! RxR!**

**God Bless! **


End file.
